A new hunt
by Dovahkiin Samuel
Summary: This wasn't supposed to happen. He defeated the moon presence, so why was he here? He was supposed to be a great one. He was going to end the hunt for now and forever. But before his eyes were more beasts. No matter, he was a Hunter. It was time for him to fulfill his purpose. Rating:T for language? I think? Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

Blood red eyes analyzed the area. These weren't the woods he was familiar with. He roamed the forest with caution, running as if he were a shadow, his face mask and hat still in place. This wasn't supposed to happen, though it wasn't unwelcome. He was a great one, having...done things he didn't fully agree with to attain such a status. The nightmare should have been over, yet here he was, roaming a forest filled with black beasts. The Hunter had finished a small pack of seven of those beasts, seeing with his own eyes as they slowly dissipated. He dusted off his Hunter garbs and continued moving.

The Hunter heard twigs snapping from a few ways forward. If this was still the nightmare then he was to assume everyone was hostile. He had taken to many gambles as even Eileen had given in to madness and attacked. He made his way up a tree with haste, readying his sword as he did so. The steps were louder by the second, the hunter preparing himself each second. What surprised him was the steps were coming from a group of four, strangely dressed teenagers.

The teen in lead was about six feet tall with pale skin and brown hair under a type of hat. She wore a long brown shirt with a dark brown waist cincher. She had dark brown trousers, dark brown boots and many belts at her waist.

The second in line was a dark skinned male with wild red hair and about the same height as the first. He had an small, but toned build, wearing a red cut sleeve, black pants and boots. The Hunter looked at the many scars on the teens arms with sympathy, having many of his own, and saw the boys weapons, red blades strapped to his arms.

The third was a very tall boy, though the Hunter was not impressed, having fought enemies the size two story buildings. This one seemed to be about 7 feet with short black hair. He wore a green short sleeve robe over one shoulder which covered a black shirt. He had brown pants with black and green boots, a large orange sword on his back.

The last was another girl about five foot six inches. She had brown eyes and long brown hair. The Hunter didn't pay attention to anything else as he saw a set of rabbit ears, twitching and moving. He jumped from his branch, intent on bringing his sword down.

The red haired one suddenly looked up, revealing white eyes. The boy was blind, the Hunter should have taken his other senses into account. He jumped to meet the hunter, the hunter switching his attack from a stab to a slash. His attack was powerful and sent the boy down at high speeds, making him bounce on impact and roll a bit, his actions alerting the rest.

As the Hunter landed, he dodged a hard punch coming from the tall man. He quickly countered, sending a quick slash at him, but getting surprised as the boy winced, but there was no visible damage. He was almost taken out from behind as the supposed leader swung a bag at him, he dodged, not wanting to take a gamble on whether it would hurt or not. He ducked under another swing, hearing a sword unsheathe and remembering the big fellow. He quickly jumped away, putting his own sword into his large sheathe, hearing a click.

The teens looked at the Hunter strangely, him having sheathed his sword. Then he pulled the sheathe up, revealing it to just have become a larger blade. The Hunter rushed at the tall one, back stepping before a swing hit and jumping forward to slash him, a large cut visible on his torso. He wouldn't die, but he would stop.

 _'What the f-he knocked Yatsuhashi's aura down with two slashes?!'_ The leading girl thought, "Why are you attacking us?!" She yelled.

"You travel with a beast." The Hunter said looking directly at the girl with rabbit ears, her wincing as he did so. "You've all likely caught the disease by now." The leader grit her teeth as her bag began expanding and morphing until it was a Gatling gun.

"Velvet is NOT a beast!" She yelled, "YATSUHASHI!"

At that sound, the big teen leaped away, collapsing again as the other girl treated his wounds. The leaders gun began to rotate, the Hunter being in enough situations to see what would happen. As it began to fire, he began running behind trees for cover, the trees being taken out as well. There was a brief stop.

"Did I get him?"

The Hunter peeked from a still standing tree. He needed to make it a point to not get hit, the Gatling sin the dream never shredded through trees. These teens seemed to be able to use reason, perhaps they weren't- _'YOU DARE CALLME A BEAST?! ME?! YOU HUNTERS ARE THE REAL BEASTS!'_ The hunters resolve hardened. He won't take chances. The red haired one had hobbled back to the group and got into a defensive stance as the leader backed to the big man being treated.

"Great, so we're dealing with a radical racist who can beat our ass and I'm low on ammo. How can this get any worse?" The leader said. Just then, snarling could be heard as more black beasts were slowly creeping towards the group. The red haired teen gave the leader a look.

"Oh you keep your words to yourself, Fox!"

"Beasts fighting each other? But they don't-Did I make a mistake?!" The Hunter thought to himself. He then thought back to past hunters like Gascoigne and Eileen. Had this been what they felt? Did he have to much insight, or had bloodlust truly taken him for a moment? He put his sword back on his back as he reached to his side and kept his hand there, his trusty saw cleaver appearing out of thin air, as his sword disappeared. Seeing a creature preparing to pounce, he sprang into action, startling the teens as he leaped onto the creature, digging his saw cleaver into its skull, then brutally ripping it out.

Another creature raised to its hind legs to swipe at him, the Hunter grabbing his pistol from his side and shooting it, stunning it. The Hunter swung his saw cleaver into its side before ripping it out. He proceeded to lay waste to the whole pack with nothing but a barbaric blade and flintlock pistol. He then felt a heavy object dig into his back.

"Any movements and you're dead. Who the hell are you?"

The Hunter looked forward for a few seconds, before looking back. The teens seeing his blood red eyes for the first time.

"You're bluffing. You've never took a life before and you're unsure if you can." The hunters insight didn't just help with seeing beasts, it saw the truth. At his words, the girl grit her teeth, her arms shaking a bit. He was right. She was only a second year, Grimm, she could handle, but she still couldn't take the life of another sentient being.

"But I shall not harm you." He said, surprising the teens again. The Hunter turned to face them.

"You just tried to kill us all!" The leader yelled.

"And I made a mistake. I assumed her to be a beast, but beasts do not attack each other."

"There you go again with that word! Velvet isn't a beast!"

"Which is what I just stated." The Hunter said, taking a knee as he casually took out a whetstone and began sharpening his saw cleaver as if there wasn't a minigun pointed at him. "If I'm to assume you are genuine about her not being a beast, then I must assume this isn't the nightmare. What year is it?" The Hunter asked.

The leader looked to her teammates. Yatsuhashi was healing well, but this guy didn't seem tired in the slightest after beating them. Only way to live was to give him what he wanted.

"It's 80 AVD." She answered. The Hunter froze at those words, slowly looking up to her.

"...Pardon?"

The leader looked back to her team again, them looking as confused as she did. She looked back at the Hunter, "It's 80 AVD. After Victory Day. It's been 80 years since the Great War." The Hunter continued looking at her before he rose and looked around again.

 _'... How long was I in the nightmare?! Could... Could this be Yharnam?'_ The Hunter pondered on many things, wondering if this was the result of becoming a great one. But another conclusion appeared in his head. His fight with the moon presence had been a long fight indeed. Could it be that he had been fighting for so long, becoming the sole survivor of Yharnam. It was a frightening thought.

"...What's going to happen here?" The lead girl asked. The Hunter looked back at her, then to her team.

"Now...I help you to atone for my mistake." The Hunter stated, hanging his weapons on his belt and taking a step, the 4 reeling back a bit as he did so.

"We still don't know anything about you, how do we know you won't try anything on us?! You know, like you were trying to do 10 minutes ago?!"

The Hunter stopped dead in his tracks, "Ah, my apologies." He said as he took off his hat and pulled his face mask down, revealing tanned skin, short black hair and a face making him look to be about their age.

"My name is..." The Hunter said before he paused.

"What? Change of heart?"

"I...It's been so long since I've given my name. I seem to have lost myself...Al-...Alexander. My name is Alexander Ivory." The Hunter finally spoke up, giving a small bow. The leader gave a look to her teammates, Velvet looking from her to Yatsuhashis wounds. Yatsuhashi gave her a nod, making her nod to the leader as well. Fox, the blind one, put his arms down, but still prepared his legs for a leap at any moment. The leader sighed before she fully analyzed Alexander's face.

"Wait! How old are you?!" The leader asked.

"I am eighteen years of age."

At that, the leader reversed her Gatling into a bag and went over and sat next to Yatsuhashi, who was already starting to get better with aura and first aid.

"You hear that big guy? We got our asses handed to us by someone our age."

"To be fair, he seems incredibly experienced." Yatsuhashi responded.

"Yeah...yeah. I'm pretty sure you got them, I'm Coco Adel. Call me whatever." The leader said, her head slightly hung. "Well team, we got a long way to go to get to that level."

"To be fair, I've fought monstrosities far beyond these beasts. Please, I beg that you may take me with you to a town. Perhaps there I can find information." Alexander asked.

"Well screw it, I'd rather you be on our side. As soon as Yatsuhashi can sta-"

As if just to interrupt her, Yatsuhashi gently moved Velvet and rose from his position.

"...Nevermind then. Whatever, let's just get to the LZ so I can lie down." Coco said, clearly distraught at what happened earlier. Alexander pulled his face mask back up and put his hat back on, walking behind the team as they lead the way.

"Ah...excuse me? An LZ?" Alexander asked.

The team looked at Alexander, Yatsuhashi speaking up, "Landing Zone. Are you perhaps from a village outside of the cities?" He asked, pretty courteously to the man who had just given him a wound. The group continued walking while talking.

"If my thoughts are correct, yes and no. I believe I am not in my time or possibly even my world." Alexander answered honestly. He saw no reason to withhold information, worst case scenario they'd believe him to be insane...or he'd have to kill them.

"What, so you're like a time traveling alien?" Coco asked jokingly.

"I don't believe so, by world I meant to say possible dimension. It could be that my awakening was a byproduct of my transcendence." Alexander answered.

If Cocos eyebrows raising above her sunglasses weren't an indication of her surprise, her looking at Velvet and mouthing, "Coocoo" were.

"Yes, I believe my large amount of insight effects my mind. I may truly go insane, I believe it may also be the reason for my attacking earlier." Alexander explained. Good, it was the former. He'd hate to have to kill them out of fear of experimentation. Alexander caught up with Velvet, "If I may ask, how did you acquire those ears?"

Velvet was surprised by the sudden closeness, "I-uhh- I was born with them." She answered, caught off guard by the question.

"You've never seen a Faunus?" Coco asked.

"Pardon?"

"A Faunus. You've never seen one?" She repeated.

"What, may I ask, is a Faunus?" Alexander asked.

"Wow, ok." Coco said, turning back around and continued walking.

"We-uhh...I've never needed to explain this before. We're people who were born with animal features, showing our heritage. My ears show a hare bloodline." Velvet explained.

"Having a normal, educational conversation with someone who tried to kill us. Well since we're buddy buddy, how did you get your skills? You'd have to train from like, the age of 6 to have your body at how it was, taking Yatsuhashi's aura in two swings. Semblance?" Coco asked.

"I'm afraid I don't know what a semblance is. My skills were honed the second it was discovered I was immune to the disease, like the rest of the hunters." Alexander explained.

"...You know, I think I'm so tired of being confused and surprised, my body is refusing to raise my eyebrows."

"Disease?" Velvet asked. They had reached the LZ, though and Alexander froze when he saw the large pad with the many large, metal containers. On the pad looked to be a contraption made of metal.

"W-what is that?" He asked. He wasn't afraid, it looked like a large wagon with extra parts, but they had called it a LZ, a landing zone. That implies...

"It's a bullhead. You really aren't from here, are you?" Velvet asked, Coco already boarding with Fox, Yatsuhashi waiting for the Velvet and Alexander.

"Team CFVY plus 1. Take us home." Coco yelled to the cockpit, lying down and taking two seats.

"Please." Velvet added, boarding the bullhead as well. She looked back to Alexander freezing at the door.

"What...exactly does this contraption do?" He asked, looking around.

"Please just get on." Coco asked. Alexander complied, taking a seat next to Velvet and Yatsuhashi. Then the engine started, Alexander grabbing his sensitive ears. He had trained himself for hunting and not being hunted, so his senses, especially his hearing, were well beyond the average man.

Then they lifted off the ground. Alexander looked out at the still open doors and grabbed onto both Yatsuhashi and Velvet rather hard.

"WHAT RELIC IS THIS?!" He yelled with fear in his eyes.

"What?!" Coco asked.

"We're flying!"

"MAN WASN'T MEANT FOR FLIGHT!" He yelled, letting go of the two and grabbing at his belt and the straps behind him.

"Oh my- YOU TOOK A WHOLE PACK OF BEOWOLVES IN LESS THAN 4 MINUTES, YOU'RE AFRAID OF FLYING?!" Coco yelled. Everyone, even Fox's eyes grew wide as a large thwack was heard.

"Did...did he just knock himself out?" Coco asked, actually taking off her sunglasses. Indeed he did, his unconscious body lay limp in his seat, but not without strapping himself down in any and every way he could.

 **I know, I need to stop. I really need to stop. This is what? My sixth RWBY cross? And what's worse is my mind is being plagued with ideas for a Halo/RWBY cross v_v. Stop it Dovahkiin! Put all that effort into your current fics! I am working on my other fics though, so yeah. Anyways, like it? Tell me what ya liked, didn't like it? Tell me what I can improve on! Till next time, PEACE!**


	2. A Beacon of hope

Coco felt her shoulder shake a bit, slowly opening her eyes. She looked up to see the blind eyes of Fox giving her a certain look.

"Hmm? Yeah, I'm up, I'm up. We're almost at Beacon?" She asked, sitting up and rolling her head back and forth a couple of times. She stretched a bit before putting her sunglasses back on, looking to the other side of the bullhead and seeing Yatsuhashi and Velvet awake, but... Alexander still knocked out.

"He woke up and saw we were still in the air. He knocked himself out again." Velvet informed Coco. Coco shook her head in disbelief.

"Took us out like we were nothing, but he can't handle some airtime."

"Alright kids, Beacon inbound. We'll be landing shortly." The pilot spoke over the bullheads speaker.

"Cool, wake Mr. No Fly up." Coco called out to her two teammates on the other side. Yatsuhashi lightly grasped Alexander's shoulder and shook a bit, Alexander slowly and drowsily lifting his head.

"Uuugghhh... My body feels horrid-" he paused when he realized he was still on the flying vehicle. "Uh-AH!" He yelled, reeling his fist to punch himself again. It took both of Yatsuhashi's hands and all his strength to hold Alexander's cocked fist.

"W-wait! Stop, we're going to land!" Velvet yelled, shaking Alexander's other shoulder, lightly panicking. Three rapid knock out plows to the same area definitely couldn't be good. True to her words, the bullhead descended in altitude, slowly calming Alexander as it did.

"Alright ya little rascals, get on out. Got another team coming in 30 minutes." The pilot announced.

"They'll always be rebounds." Coco joked, opening the door. The rest got up, Velvet helping undo all the knots Alexander had made to keep himself down. He exited and kneeled to the ground, touching the cement.

"Thank the great ones, I assumed I'd never see you again my friend! Wait, did I just thank myself?" Alexander said, whispering the last part to himself.

"Hey, c'mon. Ozpin will know what to do." Coco said. The guy could have some broken semblance where he could read minds, or he could just be incredibly experienced, but on the off chance he was telling the truth about his origins and how he knew her bluff, Ozpin was the best person she could think of for help.

Hearing Cocos words, he looked up to see her walking towards buildings. Large buildings. Very large, "By Roms eyes..." Alexander said in disbelief. These buildings, nay, this castle was huge. He caught himself and began running, seeing Coco and her team getting further.

"Oh hey, it's Velvet and her team." Said another girl. Alexander turned, seeing a young girl in a black and red gothic outfit. She had pale skin and short, black hair with red highlights and what looked to be a black and red box on he hip. Alexander felt a strange power radiating from her, one he could compare with Eileen, though it was dormant. Potential yet to be touched.

Next to her were three more females in their late teens. The closest to the first girl in height was a petite girl with an elegant, icy blue colored dress. She also had a pale complexion, but had long, snow white hair in a styled ponytail and a small scar over her left eye. She gave an overall haughty aura.

The next, a bit taller, had long and wildly maintained blonde hair. She wore a small, brown jacket that exposed her stomach, a yellow top under the jacket. She had on black short shorts with a asymmetrical back skirt and brown boots. She gave off a friendly, but mischievous aura.

The last seemed to be the most calm and collected of the four. She wore a black vest with coattails, a white sleeveless undershirt under it. She wore white shorts with black stockings that went into black low heeled boots. Alexander could see what she was. The faint smell of fish, the eyes and especially that bow that rested on her head...that twitched.

"Hey Ruby, how's classes?" Velvet stopped and asked.

"Hm? Oh, well, you know hehehe." The first girl replied, scratching the back of her head lightly.

"Well, she's at least started to fall asleep less now." The girl with white hair stated.

"Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed, giving a pout.

"Well, she isn't wrong Rubes." The blonde said, laughing a bit.

"Yang! Not you too!"

"..." Blake said nothing, opting to just continue reading her book.

"Even you Blake?! Why have you forsaken meeeeeeee?!" Ruby yelled, dropping to her knees.

 _'...What? But she hadn't- what?... Maybe if I consumed more insight I could understand these girls. Wait, would that be safe? I'm a great one, why shouldn't it be- did I just argue with myself? Yes, you did. It must be the insight. Yes, you-I may be right.'_ Alexander thought, having an internal conflict.

"Ruby, we're in public." Blake stated casually while flipping a page. As if just realizing, Ruby quickly rose to her feet, dusting her knees with slight discomfort and embarrassment.

"Uhhh..." Yang started, leaning towards Velvet, eyeing Alexander.

"Who's tall, dark and...uhh, dark?" Yang asked.

"Hm?" Velvet questioned, then looked to Alexander, "Oh, that's Alexander. He's-Uhhh...well he's not from around here. We brought him back to Ozpin for help. Alexander?"

Alexander remained looking off, still conversing with, well, himself. It wasn't until Velvet poked his shoulder that Alexander broke out of his trance.

"Ah, my deepest apologies." He said, taking off his hat and bowing. "Alexander Ivory. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Hiya! I'm Ruby." The gothic dressed one said.

"Weiss Schnee, pleased to make your acquaintance." The one in white gave a courteous bow.

"Name's Yang." The blonde stated with a thumbs up.

"..." The group sweat dropped at their still reading teammate, Yang nudging at her. "Huh? Oh, hi, I'm Blake." She finally introduced her.

"Pleasure. If you don't mind me asking, what is it you're reading? I'm not from around here and would like to take notes on the literature of these lands."

"Heh, you got a funny accent. Ow!" Ruby said, getting a light punch to her arm.

"Ruby! That's rude! I apologize for our leaders ignorance!"

"No problem at all."

"Oh, this is just some fantasy book I found in the library. It's about some old country that had miraculous healing methods, but there was a severe drawback. I won't ruin it, but it is a good read. Not exactly for the faint of heart, though." Blake informed him.

"You have my thanks. I'd like to give it a read, if given the luxury." Alexander said. Coco called out to the rest of her team(+1) from the main building, growing tired of waiting.

"Oh, we have to go report to Ozpin. Catch up with you guys in Oobleck?" Velvet asked.

"Definitely!" Ruby said, "Onwards to the cafeteria!" She yelled, running and making the rest run after her.

"An...interesting bunch those girls are." Alexander said, looking at Ruby run at impressive speeds and her teammates able to keep up-the blonde one tripped.

"Interesting? Says the 'Insightful' one." Coco jabbed, pressing the elevator button. Again, Alexander froze.

"What is this?"

"This is a elevator. Stop being a sissy and come on already."

Alexander relaxed, "Oh, a lift. Thank The Doll." He said, boarding.

"Uhhhhh, the doll?" Coco asked, the rest of her team also curious. The elevator doors closed as they began raising.

"The doll is the reason I've made it as far as I have. I never knew it's name...or if it even had one. It had the strange power of strengthening a Hunter, given you've hunted enough beasts." Alexander explained.

"So you got your strength from a...doll?" Coco asked.

"Technically in the technical terms of all technicalities, yes." Alexander answered. "Make no mistake, my skill is my own and with it I've taken down many beasts. My first was with my bare hands." He told them. There was a small pause as they stood quietly.

"Bitchin." Coco cut the silence.

"Coco, language!" Velvet nudged her team leader.

Alexander looked up a bit, the sound of him sniffing could be heard.

"I smell traces of alcohol."

*Ding*

They reached their destination, seeing four adults in the Headmasters room. The first, off to the side and leaning on the wall was the source of the smell. He had graying, wild hair and a bit of a stubble, also having red eyes. He wore a gray overcoat over a dark gray vest with black slacks and dress shoes.

The second, a man standing in front of the headmasters desk, also had graying hair, though it was cleanly cut, his posture screaming military. Alexander thought back on what he knew of the military in Yharnam. They attempted heavy armor, a horrible choice when it came to the beasts.

The third was, in his opinion, a beautiful blonde woman. She wore a white long sleeved top with a black high waisted skirt, black stockings going into black heels. She looked to the teens with mild disdain, undoubtedly for their unannounced entrance.

The last was who Alexander assumed was the Headmaster of the academy, seeing as he was behind the desk. He wore a formal, dark green suit with a green handkerchief hanging in a dignified manner. Alexander saw the large surprise in his eyes for a millisecond before they changed to calm and collected.

"Hello Team CFVY. I assume the mission went well?"

Coco stepped forward, "Yes headmaster. Sorry for coming in unannounced, but we found a-" She paused, looking back to Alexander, who's eyes scanned the area constantly, "...Well a interesting person and thought we'd bring him to you."

"And under what authority?" Glynda asked, not liking the look of the stranger. His garbs were old, though not tattered and his mask and strange hat kept his face concealed, though she'd bet he was looking at them.

Coco scratched the back of her head, "I know it wasn't my call to make, but he's strong and experienced. He took us down along with a pack of Beowolves in under 10 minutes." She explained.

"Hmm, an impressive feat." Ozpin said, still eyeing Alexander.

"He also has this... Well I can't describe it as anything other than a power. Alexander, show them." Coco lied. She gambled that he had a trick up his sleeve, something that would really save her, instead of make her look stupid.

At that, Alexander was snapped back to the moment, already done scanning the room for all vantage points, escape routes and traps. He stepped forward and pointed at the corner behind them, "You have a small contraption there that is wired directly to that building there." He said, pointing at the smaller building across from where they were. He didn't let them interrupt him.

He pointed at a stack of neatly placed books, "There is a large weapon there. The outline follows a large rifle."

"So you wanted to show us someone who can notice some wires? I mean, he'd make a good spy, but I don't see anything special." The military man said, arms folded.

"I do not 'sense' wires. I use my eyes to see stories, then my insight separates the lies from truth." Alexander answered, tapping his head.

"Pffft, for once I agree with Jimmy. Ya can't have some tech related semblance and pass it off as a power." The one leaning on the wall said from his spot.

"This term is brought to me again, though I still do not know it. What is a semblance?" Alexander asked, causing the adults to give him a look.

"Hey, you're kind of making me look bad!" Coco frantically whispered.

"Then is it better if I speak of the woman in the lower levels?" Alexander asked. The room went deadly silent.

"I'm sorry?" Ozpin questioned.

"The woman. Not dead, yet not alive either." Alexander answered, unfazed by the looks he received.

"Team CFVY. May I please ask you to return to your dormitories?" The headmaster, Ozpin asked.

"Headmaster?"

"Now, please."

In silence, team CFVY walked to the elevator, sensing the aura in the room. The elevator door closed, seconds passed as ticking could be heard. It was roughly thirty seconds since they left. Bringing up his saw cleaver, Alexander blocked a hard blow from the one who was leaning on the wall, the man having a Greatsword out.

"Qrow!" Ozpin called, but his words fell on deaf ears. There was a gunshot heard, Alexander back stepping away to avoid it.

"James!" The military man ignored the call, taking another aimed shot. His pistol was top of the line Atlas weaponry, yet this person evaded it from nearly point blank range!

Alexander continued evading the strikes when he felt himself get a little lighter, almost as if he were- he threw a knife at the woman, interrupting her concentration.

Glynda didn't get it! The man was about average size, taller than average, but she couldn't lift him! It took all of her concentration and even that didn't do much! This mysterious man was dancing around the room, evading all of their strikes, jogging in between dives and steps.

Ozpin rose from his seat. He grabbed his cane, then simply slammed it to the ground, the thud stoping The two as Alexander simply stepped away, analyzing his opponents more.

"Everyone stand down so we can be civil about this." Ozpin said, both hands on the top of his cane. The woman took a step back, but her hand remained on her riding crop. Qrow and James looked back to Ozpin.

"Please." Though the word itself had no ill will, the tone in which Ozpin said it was more of a commanding one. It was one that demanded respect, no matter the person, one that only people who have experienced the many horrors of the world could use.

'Qrow', as he was called, eyed Alexander, but reverted his Greatsword to a smaller, compact form, something Alexander took note of. James holstered his pistol, but like Qrow, kept his eyes on Alexander.

"Now." Ozpin said, sitting back in his seat and putting his cane on his lap, "Where were we?"

"The woman." Alexander said, causing the looks he already had to harden.

"And how, if I may ask, do you know of such things?" Ozpin questioned.

"I see the stories." Alexander tapped his head, "The insight separates-"

"The lies from truth." Both Ozpin and Alexander said in unison.

"That's...unnerving." Glynda, the woman at Ozpins side said.

"Then we'll need that power!" James exclaimed.

"No, you truly do not. My level of insight comes at a great price. You will surely go mad, not knowing right from wrong. It could force you to fight allies or even outright result in your death." Alexander explained.

"Why aren't you all mad then?" Qrow asked.

"I've transcended basic humanity." Alexander said, removing his hat and face mask. The four took in the appearance of...this boy. He couldn't be past the age of twenty.

He had tanned skin with intense, blood red eyes, a claw-like scar diagonally cut across his nose and over his mouth. He had short hair, pushed to the forward in a pointy fashion, a tattoo on his neck.

"I...attained this power to defeat a different deity. In the process, I've surpassed humanity, though I haven't fully become a great one." He further explained, making his saw cleaver disappear from his hand, surprising the adults.

"I...I don't suppose you gave powers to 4 girls in the past couple centuries, have you?" Qrow asked.

"He isn't the wizard." Ozpin answered Qrow for Alexander.

"He's correct. I've only awakened to this world a few hours ago, it was Coco and her team who helped me with mild knowledge of this world." Alexander came clean with no reason to withhold information.

"A great one. The things we could learn from him..." James repeated, low enough to not be heard by the other three, but the comment didn't pass by Alexander.

"I certainly hope you mean the traditional definition of, 'learn'." He said sternly as the Hunters Axe materialized in his hand. He put his left hand on it, extending it to its full length, "I do not do well with experiments!" He said in a battle ready stance. All eyes were on James, looks of disappointment, disgust and anger.

"You know you all were thinking it! You've all seen what the Queen is capable of! We need every advantage we can get!" James shot back in retaliation for the stares.

"And we will attain those advantages without becoming the very villains we are fighting." Ozpin stated, raising from his seat and walking towards the elevator.

"No need for hostilities, Mr. Alexander. If you'd please follow me, I'd like to speak with you." Ozpin said, entering. The other three began to make their way, but were cut off, "Alone." Ozpin made his message clear.

Alexander stood there and stared at the elevator. He looked back three adults in the room. The elevator was the only way out, besides the windows. He'd had his fair share of drops, so that was out of the question. He wanted to say he could take the three there, but he knew better. It always happened, he was impeccable and began to get cocky, only to die a painful death. Shuddering at his memories, he got into the lift with Ozpin, the doors closing as he they stood in silence.

"So, a great one?" Ozpin asked, not saying a word as he pressed a series of buttons.

"Yes. I attained status...through difficult means." Alexander answered. He found this man to be an enigma. His insight actually didn't effect how he saw him in anyway, not to mention his natural instincts couldn't pick anything up on him either. It sort of humbled Alexander, seeing someone who could withstand both instinct and insight surely meant said man was powerful.

"I see. I won't pressure you for answers, nor subordination." Ozpin told him, the elevators opening to reveal a long hall, more contraptions at the end of it. "I will not waste your time. We are at war with a presence well above the average persons comprehension...and she has pawns." Ozpin told him as they neared the coffin like contraption, revealing a woman to be in one.

"This...is a maiden."

Alexander stared at her, then to Ozpin. "Yes. And I am a gentleman." He said in a simple manner.

Ozpin gave the man a look, then mentally slapped himself, "I apologize, I forget you are new to this story. In short, four women changed the life of an old wizard for the better. To repay them, he gave them power to continue to help the world as they helped him. They were the four maidens, named after the seasons." Ozpin summarized.

"Ah, I see. And this is one such maiden?" Alexander asked, eyeing the woman. She couldn't be far above his own age. A shame.

"This was the result of a battle between the presence and our own. One of the Queens pawns took half of her power. The shift is hard on the body as the powers were meant to be passed on. The only time the power passes is in death." Ozpin explained further. "They now have half of the power of one of the strongest people we had. We need any help we can get."

Alexander put his hand on the glass, looking at the maiden. He felt power radiating from her, and if it was only half of her original power, he truly had something to think about. After a minute of debating with himself, he looked to Ozpin.

"I do not take orders, nor do I give myself for experimentation. I'll need workshop, complete with smiths and quarries." Alexander stated his demands.

"If you will be helping us, I will do my best to fulfill your requests. In return, I'd like to ask you to help our students. A storm is brewing and my students will be in the center of it." Ozpin asked of him.

"I shall do my best to prepare them." Alexander assured Ozpin.

"What, if I may ask, will you be teaching them?" He asked.

Alexander simply put his mask and hat back on, taking a quote from Eileen, "They are hunters. A hunter must hunt."

 **Well I finally got that done ahead of time. I was supposed to finish the next chapter of my BlazBlue RWBY fic, but Bloodborne kinda slapped me across my face. Anyways, I wanted to explain Alexander's power level later, but I feel like I'll forget or not explain well at all. Basically, he's like how I, and I'm pretty sure a lot of people, play. How he is now is godlike, but that can change in an instant. Anyone who's played the Souls games has had it happen at least once. Actually, it's with more than just Souls games. You're doing great, perfect even, then the game throws you a curve ball and you mess up. Then you mess up again...and again...and again. You get the message. Anyway, if you like it, tell me what ya liked about it! Didn't really tickle your fancy? Tell me what ya didn't like! Till next time, PEACE!**


End file.
